Colonization
Phase 1 Standard Colonization Process of the UHA (Uninhabited Worlds) ' '''Outposts are built on every major habitable continent.' Each outpost has: * A terraforming beacon, this tower alters the atmosphere to improve and stabilize the global climate. It also provides a local bubble of comfort for the outpost. * A portal, the primary lifeline for the colonists, allows instant transport to and from Prime. * Power generator, a fool-proof power source for the outpost that uses fuel cells from Prime. * Admin Building, offices for the Bureaucrats and Civilians managing colonization projects. * Lab/Medical, a lab focused on Biological and Geological analysis with a small attached clinic to address minor diseases and injuries. * Cafeteria/Meeting Hall, this sizeable building provides meals for the colonists as well as hosts outpost-wide meetings. It also houses a few entertainment terminals with games and movies to pass the time. It is probably the only place in the outpost that all the different classes could be found mingling. * Barracks, large dormitories to house the numerous workers of the outpost. Mostly used by the lower classes, the upper classes usually have living quarters attached to the lab or admin office. * Hanger, each outpost has been issued two scout-flyers to survey the continent and help identify resources for exploitation as well as future sites for Phase 2 outposts. Each hanger also has space to house and repair the orbital transports that serve the low orbit stations and satellites above the planet. * Security Office/Armory/Brig, a large building that houses the offices for the security personnel as well as the weapons (almost all defensive) for the outpost. Also includes a brig to hold a small number of disruptive colonists for the short term. * Thaumaturgy Lab, a small tower used to conduct investigations on the dimension’s unique magical qualities. Goals # Establish outposts and determine the biological, ecological, geological, and thaumaturgical state of the dimension. ## Biological - Determine world's habitability by humans and identify any challenges to human survival. ## Ecological - Identify and catalogue primary and common life-forms on planet as well as common climate and environmental cycles. ## Geological - Determine useful elements present in planet's crust and their rarity. ## Thaumaturgical - Determine what magical energies can be accessed and what methodologies might be used to gain such access. # Begin stabilization and improvement (if possible) of global climate for human habitability. # Identify resources that would be useful for exploitation by the colony or by Prime. ## Deposits of rare elements (gold, uranium, silver, etc.) ## Common habitats for useful life-forms (unique genetic stock, magical life-forms, etc.) ## Archaeological sites that might point to (and explain) previous sentient habitation. ## Other materials that possess unique scientific or magical properties. # Identify sites for Phase 2 outposts and other places of interest. ## Ideal settlement sites: ### Access to fresh water ### Proximity to building materials ### Proximity to farm-able land ### Proximity to useful resources identified in goal 3 above. ## Planes of interest - sites identified in goal 3 above that would not be useful settlement sites for Phase 2 but may be useful for remote exploitation or possible settlement during Phase 3 or later. # Maintain support for orbital stations and satellites studying the world and its local solar system. # Once Prime's Colonization Minister (ColMin) approves Phase 2, current outposts will transition to transportation hubs between Prime and Phase 2 outposts.